


Kinky Boots

by Charity_Angel



Series: The Need for Communication [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean deals with the aftermath of Gabriel's little misjudgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #3: Anywhere But Here and posted during the 19th amnesty. Fulfils the 'All dialogue' task on SBIGTTS. A companion to 'A Very Modern Dispute'. Chronologically comes earlier, but contextually afterwards. Makes sense without it anyway.

“Cas?”

“Dean, what just happened?”

“Your brother is a kinky fucker and Sam got pissed with him. I… I think you got caught in the crossfire. He’s hiding in the bathroom now, trying to scrub the make-up off.”

“I see. Is it common for lovers to dress each other in women’s clothing?”

“Hell no! Like I said, Gabriel’s a kinky fucker. I mean, some guys are into that and that’s totally okay, but that sort of thing should be kept in the bedroom. Seriously.You with Gabriel?”

“No: the spell separates us so that we cannot assist each other. Is Sam upset that Gabriel exposed something personal about their relationship?”

“Cas! I really hope not. Christ, now I’m thinking about it, and I already had enough actual imagery to fuel my nightmares for weeks. No. No, Sam couldn’t walk in those heels. He wasn’t used to them. Oh, thank fuck. I was worrying. Where the hell did Gabriel get women’s shoes in a size… what, fifteen?”

“Gabriel will have created the articles he placed Sam in. As an archangel, he has that capability. What is the purpose of such footwear, Dean? They seem impractical.”

“Yeah. In girls they… well, they make a girl’s ass look great, and they make her legs look longer.”

“That seems a little redundant when it comes to Sam. Surely increasing the height difference between him and Gabriel would be detrimental?”

“Thanks, Cas: I was trying not to think that your brother might have a size kink on top of everything else. Hey, why haven’t you come back yet?”

“I… cannot. Once we are banished, we cannot find our way back to our starting point without assistance. Since I cannot locate you due to the inscriptions on your ribs, you will need to tell me where you are.”

“Gimme five, Cas? I want to be anywhere but here when Gabriel gets back. Or when Sammy decides he wants to stop hiding in the bathroom, cos I really don’t want to go there.”

“Of course, Dean. Dean?”

“What is it, Cas?”

“Would it help our relationship progress if I were to dress in heels and a short skirt?”


End file.
